


Mocoa Madness

by icandrawamoth



Series: Fic Advent 2017 [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge, Advent Challenge 2017, Banter, Dessert & Sweets, Friendship, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Humor, Light-Hearted, Rogue Squadron, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Hobbie looks like he's just been handed the entire galaxy on a platter, but the rest of them can't stop staring in horror at the thing that sits on the table in front of him.





	Mocoa Madness

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent Challenge bingo square "hot chocolate." I'm going for a coverall, but this makes my first actual bingo, straight across the bottom row! :D

Hobbie looks like he's just been handed the entire galaxy on a platter, but the rest of them can't stop staring in horror at the thing that sits on the table in front of him. Somewhere under there is a mug of mocoa, but it's so decked out, the base can barely be seen. A mountain of whipped cream sits atop it, crowned with marshmallows, sprinkles, and chocolate chips. The whole thing is drizzled with chocolate sauce, dusted with more mocoa powder, and a long, thin chocolate biscuit sticks out like a victory flag.

“I feel like I'm getting diabetes just looking at that thing,” Wedge says, sounding slightly ill.

“Makes my teeth hurt,” Luke agrees.

“Which quartermaster did you even bribe to get all that stuff and with _what_?” Tycho is a bit awed.

“That's for me to know and you to find out,” Hobbie answers with a grin as he picks up the monstrosity.

At that moment, the door to the kitchen swings open, and Wes joins them – plopping down next to Hobbie with a carbon copy of the ridiculously extravagant drink. They clink the monstrosities together and take matching deep swigs.

“Of course. I should've known you were involved in this,” Wedge deadpans.

Wes's grin could melt half the ice on Hoth. “Aw, Wedge, you don't have to be jealous,” he says sweetly. “If you're nice to me, I'll make you one, too.”

“I'll take a standard cup of mocoa without the entire kitchen on top, thanks.”

Wes rolls his eyes. “I couldn't deign to make something so simple.” He wiggles his fingers. “These hands only create art.”

“Come on, guys,” Luke mutters, even as he's laughing. “Let's leave these guys to their 'art' and get something that's actually drinkable.” Tycho and Wedge gladly follow him to the kitchen, Hobbie and Wes's snickers following them all the way.


End file.
